Are We Here to Kill Something?
by CastielsLlama
Summary: Cas dreams of the goddess Epona. Epona has larger plans for Castiel and Dean.


Are We Here to Kill Something?

Dean slammed the door and ran down the bunker stairs into the library. Cas looked up slowly. He had been very careful about his actions, making sure his movements were more deliberate, more measured. More importantly, less like an anxious puppy awaiting his master. Powered down, as it were; that pretty much was how he felt. Dean was always his principal objective.

Cas turned back to his book as Dean went bumbling toward the kitchen in a flurry of plaid and boots, his smell, grease and soap and leather, drifting past for Cas to breathe in just as he inhaled the fresh blooms of spring. He was trying very hard to focus on the task at hand, this new book he had discovered on Epona, the Gallo-Roman protector of horses and goddess of fertility. He found it fascinating that she had been described as, along with her horses, leading souls into the afterlife. Was she a demi-god? A reaper? Her story fascinated him.

He heard shuffling in the kitchen, muffled laughter, and the sounds of doors opening and closing. Sam and Dean were almost finished putting things away, making sure they were stocked up until at least the next apocalypse. Cas gently marked his page and shuffled in to the kitchen, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

"Do you guys need help?" He asked quietly, knowing the answer was no.

"Nah, Cas, go sit down," Dean grinned at him and handed him a beer he knew Cas wouldn't drink. Cas lightly took the bottle from his hand and went to the living room, grabbing his book along the way.

As he left, Dean felt himself staring a few moments too long at Castiel's ass in those soft (borrowed) sweat pants that hung low on his hips. Borrowed. At this point all of Cas's clothes were borrowed. Rather, Dean had just come to terms with sharing his clothes with Cas, drawing the line at socks and underwear. For that, they made a much pained trip to Wal-mart. Wal-mart, it turned out, was a wonderland to Cas.

Dean eventually got him out of the store with what they came for and some extras (beer for Dean, snacks for all, and this angry stuffed cat Castiel had to have).

Dean found Castiel sitting in a ball on the couch, with his book on Epona in one hand and the remote in the other, lazily flicking through the channels.

"BATMAN – Go back! Wait!" And Dean grabbed the remote from Cas and flipped around until he found his savior: Batman.

"Now, Cas, you're really gonna see some ass-kickin'".

"Dean. I've seen plenty of "ass-kicking" and participated in it, as such. I believe I can even hold my own-WHOA" Cas was cut off as Bane dropped a quite literally broken Batman to the floor.

"Dean…Dean…he'll die," he breathed out quietly.

"Just watch," Dean said, watching Cas more than the movie at this point. He had sat down next to Cas and stretched his arm out around the now upright Castiel. Without thinking, Castiel took a swig of his beer, and another and another. Dean cracked open a new one and handed it over.

At the end of the movie, Cas turned slightly to Dean.

"I think I understand why humans have such an affinity for this Batman, now. He is you, Dean. He has had everything important ripped away or maimed or….but he rose above it. You rose above it. And that is what humans look for. Someone who can guide them above the pain…"

They sat there quietly for a moment. Cas was on his fifth or sixth beer and Dean helped in a few shots. Dean looked at him, a little uncomfortable at the direct praise.

"That's exactly what you did for me, Cas," he said. He green eyes seemed to glow a little with the help of Jim and Jack, but it was the truth that made them glow. "You…you raised me from perdition," he said, mimicking Castiel's deep, gravelly voice.

Cas cracked a small smile. "I'm no Batman."

"Hell, nobody's Batman!" said Dean, swaying a little. "Wait! Unless, they're Bruce Wayne!" he said in a stage whisper and a crooked grin.

At this, even Castiel's divine military training couldn't stop him from heaving over laughing. Dean stumbled back to the couch, last two beers in hand, and settled in with a sigh. Neither cared that they were practically on top of the other. They were too drunk to care and still giggling over Dean's really bad joke. They snuggled into each other, taking final swigs of beer but blinking slower and slower.

They must have both dozed off for some time but Cas jerked awake. He had been dreaming of horses. All different horses, and a beautiful woman smiling down at him and Dean. There wasn't danger or fear. Rather peace. And lots and lots of horses. More than Castiel had ever seen, each one with a glowing soul attached to its back, ready to make the journey to the other side. But first Epona had to check on her ordained pairing, which was going slow but would get there eventually.

Castiel realized that he was straddling Dean. The already compromising position was made more compromising by both of their generous morning woods, which were apparently ready to ride into battle with or without the men they were attached to.

Dean woke up as Cas was very gently trying to roll himself off the other man. They both rubbed their faces, then their temples, their faces again. It was uncanny how similar their mannerisms were even down to these small actions.

"What-what happened?" Cas asked.

"Alcohol happened, Cas," Dean roughly answered, handing him a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"No, I meant – "

"I know what you meant. Same thing. I think."

Thinking back to his dream, and Epona's sweet face, Castiel couldn't help but think that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wanted to be near horses. They would understand. He could think at them.

"Where is the nearest horse farm?" Castiel asked.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Nothing-I mean, a book I'm reading. I want to know horses. Please."

Dean sighed and went to get ready, telling Sammy they were "Going out looking for some farm Cas saw because he wants to pet the animals." It was easier to put it that way than try and explain what he simply knew he couldn't.

Cas pulled on a pair of Dean's smaller jeans and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt that reminded him of a joyous Michael, before God left and the apocalypse almost happened. Lastly, some boots and a flannel shirt. It would be warm, so no need of his trench, his safety net.

A little bit later, Cas and Dead were in the Impala, ready to go. Thanks to some quick research, they had an idea where to go. After an hour of driving they found it: Rhiannon Stables.

"Swear this better not be a witch, Cas…" Dean grumbled as they got out of the car.

"Maybe they like the song…" Castiel looked around wistfully. The buildings were well cared for and the horses in the paddocks were exquisitely groomed. They all looked like healthy, happy animals.

Looking around Dean took in all Cas did and grunted. "Maybe it is the song…sure is something about this place though…"

A red-headed guide in jeans and a flannel shirt came out to lead them to the horses. Their tour of the grounds was slowed as Castel seemed to want to meet each horse that popped up along the way, and if Dean didn't know better, thought Cas might be communing with them somehow. He was very happy, though, and very peaceful. He kept grabbing his arm to point something out, like a little kid. Like this, Dean would give Cas whatever he wanted. Sometimes he would even tell Dean what the equine beasts were saying behind his back. Apparently horses are a very acerbic bunch.

It was finally getting dark, so the guide turned them to a small cottage with a little paddock and tiny barn attached. She explained that tomorrow they could pick out horses to ride and keep them during their stay. Cas really liked that, the idea of being besties with his horse; really developing a relationship with a non-human was a rarity for an angel to be allowed to indulge in. A relationship of any kind for an angel was not just such a rarity, but a star to which only few angels ever hoped to reach. This type of earth-shattering relationship was already forming, had been for quite some time. Now Epona just needed to nudge everything in the right direction.

The boys thanked the pretty red-head and wished her good night and stepped into the little cottage. It was…cute. Not…Dean. Cottage brought to mind fairy-tails, and this one certainly did.

It had plaid and apples and hearts everywhere. The designers took a theme and ran with it. Through the living room, dining room, and then just vomited it in the kitchen. Cas looked sideways at Dean and made a little "Ung" noise, which Dead had never heard before. It would have been comical if it hadn't been so appropriate. After a moment, Dean wondered to himself if all of the cottages were this…way…or if each one was unique in its color-coordinated vommitage.

They moved into the bedroom. It was fine except for one thing. There was only one bed. They would have to sleep together.

"Dean, I'll take the couch"

"Not after that wretching noise. We might have to pay to have it deep cleaned, if you sleep on it."

"Ung. We'll share…at least the bedroom is….tasteful."

"Ha. At least you're having fun. Wanna tell me what this is about? Are we here to kill something?" Dean asked?

"No! No killing, Dean!" After he had made sure all of Dean's weapons were properly sheathed, Castiel started again.

"Ah, well. I was reading about Epona, and then I had a dream…after the dream I have had this need to commune with horses."

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Commune with horses?"

"Of course, Dean. I can speak to all animals. But these horses are very wise. They are soul bearers. Like reapers but they serve the goddess Epona."

"What? So are we on a case?"

"No, Dean, this is the natural order of things. No. Killing. I just wanted to meet the horses…they seem so big and gentle and wise…and they are, Dean."

"So…you're happy?" Dean asked weakly.

"Oh, yes!" said Castiel, grinning up to Dean. His smile made Deans knees weak.

"As long as you're happy…" mumbled Dean while Castiel hummed into the nose of a black horse that had appeared in their paddock. The horse stomped its large feathered hoof and pawed it in Dean's direction. Castiel clearly understood what the horse meant and signed. He placed his head on the horse's forelock, his hands near its nose, very gently. It calmed down immediately but stuck its head up and looked pointedly in Dean's direction as if to say "Go, now." A similarly sized dun colored horse with a short, brushy mane stood a few feet away, munching an apple, and snickered loudly as they went. Watching the two men leave, the horses shared a moment of eye contact before going back to their grazing.

Castel grabbed Dean's coat and rather forcefully steered him to their cottage. He raced them through the horrendous kitchen to the tolerable bedroom and there forced Dean down with a long, languid kiss. Castiel had his hands on Dean's shoulders and pushed them down, never once breaking his desperate kiss.

Dean licked at Castiel's full lips and probed his tongue into his mouth, but ever the warrior, Castiel fought back. Each nip earned one in return, each lick met with its own but with more force. Finally they stopping fighting for dominance, stopped trying to win the war, and just sunk into enjoying each other.

They lay there a while, entwined in each other, kisses soft and sweet, but sometimes rough and drawing blood. They marked each other over and over again. There would be so many marks, they could probably lie and say it was a monster. But probably not. Sam and Gabe weren't that dumb.

Dean rolled to Cas, eyes foggy and tired just from kissing Castiel. It had been exhausting to let it all out, apparently. More exhausting to keep it all in. Cas smiled softly at Dean and snuggled into his hunter's hard body. But before they could drift off to a peaceful sleep of boundaries having been finally crossed and recuperative slumber for what was to be their next, much more intense, round, they were awoken.

A tall beautiful women stool before them. Castiel had seen her in his dreams. It was Epona. She was tall, almost as tall as Castiel, and her hair and skin both glowed golden. As if a palomino were made woman. Epona stood a moment and regarded her charges with her big dark eyes, still liquid and equine. She blinked slowly and smiled before clasping her hands together with a soft "finally!"

Dean sat up warily, but Castiel's hand on his leg told him to hold back.

"This. This is Epona…I had no idea you were so beautiful. You embody all of the strengths of your charges, yet have the willowy grace of a fragile human," said Castiel quietly, unable to tear his eyes from hers.

"But I am neither, sadly. And you two are not, either. However, you are unique. I have never had, such…charges before. It was hard. This has been years in the making. Years even before Dean went to Hell, years before he 'gripped you tight and raised you from perdition'. Angels were in on it. Old, old entities, like myself. God, of course…" she drifted off around the room, tendrils of golden light trailing after her.

"So you didn't have to stop us," said Dead abruptly.

"Honey, I wasn't stopping anything, you were already done. I get it, you love him, and so you're taking it slow. But Dean, remember, he's an angel, a warrior, not a fluffy tree topper that might break if you step too hard on the wrong board." She spared a glance at Castiel, who until then, had been pointedly looking elsewhere.

"That is correct, Castiel?" she said it, rather than asked. He grunted his assent and tentatively looked at Dean.

"That's the look, boys. Go forth, my darlings, and nothing will stand in your way tonight. She glided out of the room, all quietude and golden tendrils, only to be followed by a whooshing of what must have been 10 giant invisible horses standing at her guard.

Awestruck, and a little bit winded, Castiel and Dean stared at each other a moment and grinned. Dean got up and slammed the cottage door shut, locked it, and put a cabinet in front of it, just to be safe. He hear Cas calling his name from the bedroom.

Dead was up on his knees on top of the bed, waiting for him, slightly bouncing onto the balls of his feet. As soon as Dean got close enough, he pulled him into a rough kiss, his hands pulling Dean's stubbled cheeks to him for better access. Their teeth clashed and tongues darted out to soothe the others sore spots. Soon it devolved into just teeth and tongues, no more sweet kisses. Deans hands went to Castiel's slip hips and gripped him tight, while Castiel wrapped his fingers in Deans hair with one hand and used the other to slowly trail down his chest. When Cas stroked Dean's nipple, Dean's hips bucked, pushing his full erection into Castiel's pants. Hands already stroking and outlining Castiel's slender hips, he pushed the pants down easily, bringing his boxers along for the ride. They were Deans, already a size or so too big, and now just made things so much easier. Castiel gasped at the u3nexpected freedom Dean had given him and then growled.

"You, too. Now," he commanded. And without unbuttoning, unzipping, anything, he yanked Deans boxers and jeans to the ground. That subdued, even measured show of strength was hotter to Dean than anything Cas had done or could probably try to imagine. Dean hoped he stayed in charge. He liked Castiel in charge. He trusted Castiel in Charge.

Annoying barriers gone, Castiel straddled Dean and rested on his elbows above him. He began with an obscenely chaste kiss (who taught this man sarcasm? Dean internally screamed) and continued to pepper kisses down Dean's neck and chest, stopping only to occasionally spend some extra time in one spot, ensuring a mark showing who belonged to whom would last several days at least.

He made his was slowly, following Dean's flat stomach, kissing the little dips of each muscle and sometimes nipping. Dean reached down and placed his hand in Castiel's dark ruffled hair and pulled him back up for more kissing. As he eased his tongue in Castiel's mouth, he slid his hand down the angel's body, feeling the muscles and firmness. He scraped Castiel's sides with his names gently and Cas hissed into his mouth.

Dean kept ghosting his hands around Castiel's thighs, his butt, his hips, but never where he wanted. Never touching his erection. Purposefully, artfully even, driving his angel mad. Castiel gripped his shoulders and ground into his hips, lining his erection up to Deans, and roughly started rutting against the hunter. Dean was surprised and then grunted into the rhythm. With another rough kiss, this one drawing blood, Castiel pushed Dean down and stared his thousand mile stare.

"Yes," Dean said, without thinking.

"You have to be sure, you know this means…mated…forever," Cas whispered.

"Yes, I do. Now do it. I need it. I need you,"

And those were the magic words. Castiel growled again and slid his hands down to Dean's hole. He pushed gently, entering slowly with one, only adding as second when Dean was relaxed enough. They both suspected it was not just Castiel's grace easing things along but would not look any gift horses in the mouth, whomever they came from. Dean started pushing on Cas slightly, who scissored and pushed to stretch him more. He curled his fingers and Dean jerked "Oh!"

Castiel smirked. "I think I hit your sweet spot."

He added a third and continued his gentle ministrations until Dean's rocking was hard to deal with. Lewd. Pushing. Forcing him to want him. He slid his fingers out and locked eyes with Dean the entire time. He lined up and pushed in slowly. Agonizingly slowly, for both of them. Cas didn't want to hurt Dean, and Dean just wanted to "MOVE ALREADY!"

So Castiel slipped in and out, slowly and rhythmically at first but then faster and harder because Dean was begging for it and because he knew Dean could take it. As they got close, so close to the edge, he took hold of Dean. In a gruff voice, Castiel commanded "Wait," as he pumped harder and harder into Dean. Dean clawed Castiel's back and cried out his name, pulling him deeper, and then Cast let go.

As he came, there was a whoosh of wings that knocked over lamps and knick-knacks and when cares what. "Dean, I love you," he whispered, curling black wings around the big man.

"I love you, too, you beautiful….fluffy…just, wow," Dean was too overwhelmed by emotion and sensation and now wings. But they lay there in their fluffy nest, listening to the cicadas hum outside and the occasional nicker or whinny across the fields.

In the morning, a soft knock at the door caused Dean to moan and Cas stole the duvet to cover himself, even as he hid behind the door (with an angel blade). Epona. She strode in like she owned the place, which, really, she did.

She glowed even more, if it was possible. Her curls had just that extra glint, her large eyes wise and innocent at the same time.

"My boys," she cooed, sweetly, like a mother to her children. "My big boys."

And with that, Dean and Castiel know that for once, something had gone right. Something, even with a little destiny involved, had gone absolutely the way it should.

"You have done so well, you deserve some good…" Epona whispered, almost to herself. At that moment, what felt like a herd of a thousand, no, ten-thousand horses flew through the cottage.

"That…is freedom…just like that, your love has been able to set thousands of souls on the right path, to the hereafter. You're connected to me know. You are my children. Each time you love each other, truly show your love, it will help along the waiting and the wondering…and maybe, in time, I'll bring you a foal of your own…" she smiled sweetly and tilted her head, gauging the two.

With that cryptic message, she left the two wondering.

"Dean," Castiel said very quietly.

"What, Cas?" asked Dead, flustered by the whole situation.

"Do you still…I…mean, do you still…want…"

"Yes, I love you. I need you."

"Dean," he growled, and kissed him hard, but sweetly.


End file.
